Forever
by KyuELF15
Summary: "Kita akan terus bersama Cho Kyuhyun.. Forever.."   A WonKyu ff! Mind to read? Warn : Chara death, oneshoot


**Forever **

**Title : Forever**

**Pairing : WonKyu**

**Genre : Angst, Maybe.. **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Chara death, Gaje, Aneh, Labil(?), dll**

**Disclaimer : All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Lenght : Oneshoot **

**Summary : -**

**Annyeong aaa, ini ff gaje kedua buatan author ._. Jadi ceritanya Siwon sama Kyuhyun mau perang gituu, soalnya mereka sekolah di militer (emm kayak 07-ghost gitu huehehhehehe) teruus... baca aja sendiri :p #nyebelin mian kalau gaje, aneh, ababil, abnormal sekalian.. Author pengen bilang 'Don't like? Don't read?' tapi, masalahnya chingudeul kan belum baca, jadi mana tau suka/gak nya.. di taro di akhir juga chingudeul udah baca, mana bisa bilang 'jangan baca'.. aneh.. atau author yang aneh? Emm cukup bacotan dari author, selamat membaca! **

**.**

**.**

**.: Forever :.**

**.**

**.**

**.. 03 Februari 2010 .. **

Zzzzrsssssh...

Hujan. Tapi, cuaca seperti apapun tak akan bisa membuat Choi Siwon -namja yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah makam- beranjak dari tempatnya.

Set

Siwon memegang makam itu dan menatapnya dengan sedih "My Babykyu.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Tes

Setitik air mata meluncur bebas di pipinya yang sudah basah karena hujan dan disusul beberapa tetes air mata lagi

Brukh!

Siwon terduduk di depan makam _'namjachingu'_nya itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustasi "AAARGH!" Teriaknya pilu "Kenapa.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku Kyu?" Tangannya mengenggam tanah yang berada di bawahnya

"Kenapa kau melakukannya.. Ukh! Harusnya.. kularang.. saja.."

**-flashback-**

**(Siwon POV)**

"Kyu.. kau mau kemana?" Aku memegang tangan Kyuhyun "Kenapa membawa panah? Kau akan ikut bertempur?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku "Ah Siwon hyung.. ne! Aku bertugas menjaga perbatasan kerajaan dari atas dengan panah!" Ucapnya semangat "Akhirnya aku bisa ikut bertempur!"

"Andwae!" Teriakku. Kulihat Kyuhyun tersentak karena teriakanku

"E.. eh? Wae?"

Aku memegang kedua pundaknya dan menatapnya dalam "Andwae! Ini perang Kyu, aku tidak mau kau terluka!"

Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, dia menunduk "T.. tapi hyung.. ini kesempatanku.."

aku mengangkat dagunya dan kutatap matanya "Kyu, tatap mataku, apa kau tidak mengerti seberapa khawatir dan seberapa sayangnya aku padamu?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan kucium pipi bulatnya

"H.. hyung!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya

Kutatap wajahnya -yang sudah sangat memerah- "Please my babykyu.." kupeluk tubuh mungilnya –protektif- "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka.."

Bruk!

Kyuhyun mendorongku –lumayan- keras sehingga tubuhku menabrak dinding. Aku manatapnya kaget. Selama ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekasar ini padaku "Siwon hyung.. jebal, aku ingin ikut bertempur.. ini kesempatanku.." Matanya menatapku serius

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Jebal hyung!" Potongnya "Aku berlatih keras agar bisa ikut bertarung seperti ini, dan inilah kesempatanku!"

Aku memangdangnya tak yakin

"Jebal.." Wajahnya melunak atau lebih tepatnya memelas. Dia memasang jurus andalannya, puppy eyes. Aish! Kalau sudah begini, aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi..

Aku menghela nafas pasrah "Hh.. arraseo.." Ucapku

Kyuhyun memelukku erat "Gomawo hyung! Aku akan berusaha!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kuacak-acak rambutnya "Berhati-hatilah Kyu.. aku akan menjagamu" Kucium puncak kepalanya dengan sayang

"Ne, hyung! Tenang saja, aku bersama Sungmin hyung kok!"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya lembut "Hwaiting!"

*O**-*-*-*-i bine /e / Wind MillO*O*O*

Perang baru saja dimulai. Jumlah prajurit kami dan musuh kurang lebih sama banyak. Aku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada diatasku. Wajahnya terlihat serius, tangannya bersiap menembakkan panah pada musuh yang mulai mendekat. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kecil

'_Hwaiting babykyu!'_

Batinku. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah musuh. Kukeluarkan pedangku dan bersiap menyerang.

*O*O*O*O*

CRAAAK!

Kutebas musuh di depanku tanpa pandang bulu. Kulirik sekilas Kyuhyunku yang sedang memanah. Cantik.

"Hyaaah!"

Merasa ada yang datang dari belakang aku langsung berbalik dan menikam musuh itu. Hampir saja lupa, aku kan sedang bertempur! Pabboya Siwon -,-a

"Siwon hyung awas! Belakangmu!"

Zleb!

Kurasakan sebatang panah melesat tepat disamping wajahku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat seorang musuh yang hendak menyerangku tertusuk panah tepat di bagian vitalnya. Aku menoleh siapa yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya cemas dan berjalan menghampiriku

"Hyung! Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya khawatir

Aku memegang pipinya yang lembut "Gomawo chagi.. kau sudah menyelamatkanku.." Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya

Kulihat ia juga tersenyum "Hyung berhati-hatilah.. masih ada musuh yang berkeliaran!" Ucapnya

"Hh.. ne, ne.. hyung akan lebih berhati-hati.." Aku memeluknya sebentar "Kembalilah ke atas!"

"Andwae! Aku disini saja! Aku gak mau hyung terluka, aku akan menjaga hyung dari sini!" Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah anak panah dari punggungnya

"Baiklah.."

*O*O*O*O*

Craaang!

Jleb!

"Uwaaaa!"

Sudah cukup banyak musuh yang kami kalahkan. Kami saling membelakangi, punggung kami bersentuhan. Aku melihat sekitar, hampir semua musuh sudah berjatuhan. Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya..

"Kau tak apa Kyu?" Tanyaku "Sepertinya sudah selesai.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berbalik menatapku senang bercampur lelah "Kita berhasil hyung!" Kyuhyun memelukku erat

Akupun balas memeluknya. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mendorongku ke samping "Awas hyung!" Teriaknya

Jleb!

Hah!

Kulihat Kyuhyun tertusuk pedang tepat di perutnya. Wajahnya pucat. Aku langsung menendang orang yang menusuk Kyuhyun dan mengambil pedang –yang entah darimana- lalu menusuknya tepat dijantung

Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring di tanah dan mengangkat kepalanya "Kyu! sadarlah! Kau kuat Kyu!" Aku menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Kulirik bagian tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah "Aish!" Kusobek sedikit pakaianku dan sebisa mungkin, kutahan pendarahannya

"Ugh.. Si.. won hyu..ng.."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun cemas. Wajahnya pucat pias, dahinya berkeringat sangat banyak "K.. kau kuat Kyu! Kumohon, bertahanlah.." mataku mulai berair. Aku melirik sekitarku "Siapapun! Kumohon! Tolong kami!" Teriakku sekencang mungkin

Set

Kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh wajahku dan tersenyum lemah "H.. hyu.. ng.. Kh!"

Kulihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya "Kyuhyun! Cukup! Jangan bicara!" Kurasakan air mataku mulai turun. Aku semakin panik kucium puncak kepalanya sangat dalam

"Hyu..ng.." Panggilnya lagi. Tangannya menutup mulutku yang akan protes "De..ngar..kan a..ku hyung.. je..bal.."

Aku memegang tangannya dan kucium tangan pucat itu "Arraseo.."

"Sarang.. hae.. hyu..ng.." Kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan air matanya "Jaga..lah di..rimu.. bbaik.. ba..ik.."

Seluruh air mata yang sejak tadi kubendung turun sudah. Kutatap wajahnya yang masih menampilkan senyumnya "Ne babykyu.. Nado.. Nado saranghae!" Kupeluk tubuh ringkihnya dan kucium puncak kepalanya

"Go..mawo.." Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya. Senyumnya mulai memudar, tangannya pun tidak bertenaga sama sekali

"Ukh! Kyu.. babykyu.." Kutepuk pipinya lagi "Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun! Ireonnaa..!" Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya panik. Percuma.

Tes

Tes

Hujan mulai turun. Air mataku pun turun semakin deras bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan yang juga mulai membesar. Aku menatap nanar tubuh namja yang sudah tidak berdaya di pelukanku ini

"Siwon-ah!"

Kudengar ada yang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tatapanku masih bertahan pada namja yang ada di pelukanku

"Siwon-ah!"

Suara itu semakin kencang dan dekat.

Tep!

Kurasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundakku pelan

"Siwon-ah! Ada ap.. Omo! KYUHYUN!"

Ternyata Sungmin hyung.. dia bersimpuh di depanku yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia berusaha mencari denyut nadinya. Mukanya pucat seketika "Kyuhyun!" Sungmin hyung menepuk pipi Kyuhyun berkali-kali

"Percuma hyung.." Ucapku. Aku tersenyum pahit "Dia sudah.."

Kurasakan air mataku mulai turun lagi. Hening. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

Srek!

Sungmin hyung berdiri "Siwon-ah.." Panggilnya, Suaranya terdengar serak "Siwon-ah, bawa Kyuhyun ke militer, kita makamkan dengan pantas.."

Kutatap Kyuhyun lama. Aku.. masih ingin melihat wajahnya.. senyumnya..

"Siwon-ah!" Panggil Sungmin hyung lumayan kencang "Kasihan Kyuhyun! Dia pasti kedinginan!" Sungmin hyung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku

Aku mendongak menatap Sungmin hyung dengan tatapan kosong. Kulihat Sungmin hyung tersenyum –pahit- "Kajja.."

Aku mulai berdiri dan kuangkat Kyuhyun ala '_bridal style'_

**(Siwon POV end)**

**-Flashback end-**

Hujan sudah berhenti. Siwon mulai bangkit dari tempatnya semula. Dia menatap sendu makam di depannya. Tangannya mengelus makam itu dengan sayang. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman pahit ".. Saengil chukkae.. my babykyu.."

Siwon berbalik dan berjalan menuju atap bangunan militer

Tep!

Namja itu berdiri di pinggir atap bangunan. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap tangannya lalu mengepalkannya

"Kyuhyun.." Bisiknya pelan "Aku membawa hadiah untukmu.." Siwon mendongak menatap langit yang mulai cerah lalu tersenyum

Siwon melangkah maju sehingga dirinya sekarang berada tepat di pinggir atap, maju selangkah lagi, matilah ia

Siwon tersenyum lembut "Akulah hadiahmu.." Siwon memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya

Syut!

Siwon melompat dari atap gedung militer yang tingginya (kurang lebih) hampir 100 meter. Tepat sesaat tubuhnya hampir menyentuh tanah ia tersenyum

"_Kita akan terus bersama Cho Kyuhyun.. Forever.."_

BRUAAK!

**END**

**Kyaaaa! Selesai juga ff ini! aaa! Author bahagia banget bisa nyelesain 1 ff! XD ini pertama kalinya author bisa nyelesain ff, Yeee Chukkae author(?)! gimana? Rame? Gaje? Aneh? Labil? Mian kalau chingudeul gak dapet feel nya RnR pleassee? Author terima flame, kritik, saran, pujian (maunya), dll Gomawo udah mau baca ff gaje ini.. Review yoo :D**


End file.
